QUESTION
by Rainna Kudo
Summary: Selama ini aku bertanya-tanya untuk apa 'sampah' itu dilahirkan? (ANSWER Sequel)-Lenside


Question

Summary : Selama ini aku bertanya-tanya untuk apa 'sampah' itu dilahirkan?

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tetapi cerita ini murni merupakan ide saya.

.

.

.

Rambut pirang sebahu, pita putih, jeruk, aku benci semua hal itu. Aku juga benci senyum malaikatnya, suara cempreng, serta berbagai hal yang terkait dalam dirinya

Jika saja bukan dia, jika saja saat itu bukan dia yang berlari, jika saja saat itu bukan dia yang merengut semuanya.

"_Rin!" Lenka-nee berlari kencang berusaha mengejar Rin, tanpa mereka sadari sebuah truk melaju kencang menuju mereka._

"_Rin! Lenka-nee!" aku ikut berlari berusaha mendorong mereka dari sana._

_Lenka-nee terjatuh…, sementara Rin ia telah sampai diujung sana_

_Aku tersentak merasakan sakit diseluruh kakiku, dan semuanya menjadi gelap._

Aku meremas kasar ujung selimut yang aku kenakan, kenangan itu semakin menambah rasa sakit di hatiku.

Bisakah dia melihatku yang tak bisa berhenti jatuh? Bisakah dia merasakan hal itu?

Mengapa…, mengapa harus aku yang merasakan semuanya, kenapa bukan dia. Kenapa harus aku yang seperti ini? Kenapa bukan dia?

* * *

"Aku pulang Len," suara cempreng menjijikkan itu muncul mengusik telingaku.

Aku menatapnya sinis, "Berhenti bersikap baik kepadaku Rin…, aku muak denganmu! Berhenti berpura-pura dengan wajah malaikat itu, mana dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

Aku semakin menatap sinis ketika dia tertunduk sambil mengigit bibirnya.

"Seandainya kau tidak dilahirkan, Lenka-_nee_ pasti tidak akan mati! Dan aku tidak akan lumpuh seperti ini!"

Dia semakin menunduk, aku tersenyum licik.

"Mengapa bukan kau saja yang mati?"

Dan itu berhasil untuk mengusirnya dari kamarku…, baguslah setidaknya aku bisa berhenti melihat wajahnya untuk hari ini.

_Tapi mengapa rasa sakit itu malah semakin bertambah?_

* * *

Aku membaringkan tubuhku, menatap langit-langit kamar yang begitu-begitu saja sejak dua tahun lalu.

Terkadang aku merindukan langit biru cerah serta sinar matahari yang biasanya kami nikmati dua tahun yang lalu.

Aku juga merindukan hal-hal yang berada disekolah, yang selama ini aku benci. PR, Ulangan, guru yang galak, teman-teman yang ribut, aku merindukan semuanya.

"Sial!" aku mengumpat, jika saja bukan karena dia, aku masih bisa menikmati hari-hari itu.

_**Apa kau yakin hanya hal itu Len?**_

Aku tersentak, suara apa itu?

_**Apa kau yakin kau tidak merindukan hari-hari dimana kau dan Rin bersama Len?**_

"Cih! Untuk apa aku merindukan itu."

_**Kau menyukainya bukan?**_

"Berhenti menuduh! Aku membencinya!"

_**Kau yakin?**_

"HEI KAU SIAPA?! TUNJUKKAN WUJUD ASLIMU!"

_**Kau membencinya diluar padahal didalam hatimu kau menyukainya kan?**_

"ARGH…! BERHENTI BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU!"

_**Alasan utamamu untuk membencinya karena perasaanmu kan?**_

"Kau siapa? Tunjukkan wujudmu, bodoh!"

_**Haha bocah bodoh…, kau menyukainya lebih dari saudara bukan?**_

"ARGHH!" aku melempar gelas kaca disampingku, ayolah bisakah seseorang menghentikan suara bodoh ini.

_**Apakah kau tidak mengenali suara ini?**_

Eh…, apa maksudnya? Aku benar-benar yakin tidak pernah mengenal suara ini

_**Ah padahal baru dua tahun tapi kau sudah melupakan suaraku, dasar adik durhaka!**_

"Lenka-_nee_?"

* * *

Aku memaksakan tubuhku untuk menuju kursi roda, dua tahun menggunakan benda itu sudah membuatku terbiasa.

_Ting Tong_

Suara bel rumah berbunyi, sial. Kemana gadis bodoh itu?

Kugerakkan kursi rodaku berusaha berjalan menggapai pintu, seorang pria berdiri dihadapanku sekarang.

"Maaf…, apakah ini rumah Kagamine Rin?" tanyanya.

"Kira-kira begitu," ujarku malas.

"Apakah anda keluarganya?"

"Yah…"

Pria itu menatapku dalam, aneh ada apa dengan pria ini?

"Saya Kamui Gakupo, saya ditugaskan untuk menyampaikan kepada keluarganya, nona Kagamine Rin kini tengah kritis dirumah sakit Nishi."

* * *

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang ini, gadis pembawa sial itu kini tengah terbaring dengan berbagai macam selang.

Aneh…,seharusnya aku senang melihatnya seperti ini. Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu sakit?

Seharusnya aku dengan senang hati mendoakannya untuk segera 'pergi', tapi kenapa malah aku yang tidak ingin dia pergi?

Dan sekarang kenapa harus aku yang menangis?

"Kita para manusia memang aneh ya?"

Pemuda berambut orange pudar itu tersenyum kearahku.

Aku tersentak kaget, sejak kapan ia dibelakangku?

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk menjaga Rin?" dia menatapku penuh benci.

"Lui…?"

**THE END**

* * *

**Halo semuanya . Rainna balik dengan sequel dari 'ANSWER' kali ini dengan 'QUESTION' XDD #Ditendang. Yah entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Rainna jadi lebih suka dengan ending yang menggantung X3 lebih 'sesuatu' aja rasanya #SLAP. Karena Rinside dan Lenside . mungkin Rainna akan bikin Luisidenya XDD Yah sekian omongan gaje Rainna, jangan lupa Review dan Fav nya ^^/**


End file.
